Spilled Water
by ClumsyKnowItAll
Summary: Bella spills water on her wife's clothes. - Alice was looking up and smiling at her, all Bella could think of was pushing her wife on to their bed and ravage the shit out of her. And that's what she would do. Smut!


My first f/f fic and my first just smut fic with any pairing. Also my first Twilight fic so...

Anyways the pairing as it says is Bella/Alice as I really wanted to write some f/f smut but I do actually ship Bella/Edward. Also I do like to read Bella/Alice. Bella is a vamp and is Alice's mate and wife. Alice never had the vision about Jasper and he isn't her husband/mate, just her adoptive brother. Edward wasn't obsessed with Bella as he already mated, he was just curious as to who this mortal was that had his sister going crazy. I guess you can consider everything about Twilight's storyline (except Renesmee and Bella/Edward) canon or you can chuck it out the window- your wish.

Without further ado here is day 2 of my birthday countdown-

* * *

Grabbing the watering pot out of the cabinet Bella filled it and made her way towards the small garden. The lid didn't seem to close properly so Bella focused on closing it meaning she wasn't looking where she was going - and d a vampire or not, Bella would always be a bit clumsy- she managed to trip on her own feet and-

'Oof' came Alice's surprised voice and a hand held her up. Looking up Bella bit her lip as she saw a huge wet patch form on her wife's white turtleneck. She looked up at Alice's face and then down to the water she just spilled.

"I'm sorry Alice, I tripped over my own feet!" a nervous laugh escaped her throat.

"It's okay Bells, just water on a shirt. I can change it." WIth that Alice opened her shirt and stood in front of Bella with just her dark blue skirt and lacy white bra.

She then grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to the bathroom where she put it in the hamper and smiled at Bella. The whole while Bella just kept staring at her wife. Alice had always been bold and didn't mind parading around in next to no clothing but because Bella usually felt uncomfortable, she was considerate and didn't roam around naked/half naked.

But now that Alice was looking up and smiling at her in just a short blue skirt and a lacy blue bra, all Bella could think of was pushing her wife on to their bed and ravage the shit out of her. And that's what she would do.

'Why're you-" before Alice could say what she wanted to Bella picked the shorter girl up and set her on the bathroom counter and kissed her. It was a short, sweet and chaste kiss after which the girls stared into each other's eyes, Bella lifted her hand and caressed Alice's cheek before going in for another kiss.

Alice wrapped her legs around her wife as Bella carried them toward their bedroom. Bella broke the kiss and gently laid Alice down on the bed. She crawled over on top of Alice and smiled at her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful" Bella whispered to Alice and kissed her way down her body until she reached the waist of her blue skirt which she gently pulled off and threw on the floor meaning that Alice was just in her lacy blue bra and thong. She then sat back on her knees and pulled off her own peach coloured hooded sweat dress. Under the sweat, dress, Bella didn't have anything on except her white lace boy cut panties.

Alice then pushed herself up onto her elbows and pulled Bella's neck down to pull her in for another kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouth again while Bella reached behind Alice's back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the bed.

The couple crawled back with their lips still locked until Alice hit the wall and broke the kiss. Then in one swift turn, she had Bella underneath her and her arms pinned above her head. Alice then kissed her way to Bella's collarbone which she then licked and sucked the way she knew Bella liked. Bella in return gave a soft mewl.

'Alice always knows how to excite me' thought Bella as their eyes met. The first few times Bella and Alice had snogged, it was discovered that Bella's sweet spot was her collarbone. Collarbones were also something Bella found unthinkably attractive.

Alice then moved towards her mate's breast. She took one of her nipples into her mouth and gently bit down while her hand tweaked with Bella's other nipple. Her free hand slowly crept towards Bella's panties and she started stroking her clit through the cloth. All the erotic sounds coming from her sent a wave of pleasure through, straight to Alice's core. Pleasuring Bella was her favourite. She brought back her hand and reached up to kiss Bella again, slightly loosening her grip on her pinned arms.

When Alice reached to kiss her again Bella was quick to flip them around and pin Alice down instead by putting her knees on either side of her waist and arms pinned above her head like hers previously were.

She extended her legs to grab Alice's bra which was still lying on the bed and quickly tied Alice's hand to the bedpost using it. Bella really enjoyed what Alice was doing to her but she wants to be the one causing the pleasure, not the one receiving it.

Bella looks up to see Alice's surprised face. Then Alice smirked. She was shocked by the sudden turn of events but she loved it when Bella's dominant streak showed.

Bella nipped at Alice's neck and swirled her tongue around Alice's dusty pink nipple. She then licked her way down Alice's stomach to Alice's soaked thong. She proceeded to pull the lacy material off using her teeth.

Bella could smell her arousal and wanted Alice to smell it too. So she pushed Alice's soaked thong against her nose.

"Smell just how wet you are." She whispered huskily. And that's what Alice did.

Bella tossed the piece of cloth away and went back to between her girlfriend's thighs. She spread her legs and perched them on her shoulders. With one last mischievous look at Alice, Bella started.

Her tongue licked a torturously slow lick up the inside of Alice's thigh until she reached her clit. Bella wanted to torture Alice by withholding her pleasure. She then reached her clit and swirled her tongue around it before gently biting then sucking it. Her fingers reached up to Alice's stomach where she drew mindless patterns while she nipped and played with her wife's clit.

'Please!' Alice gasped as Bella bit down on her clit.

'Please what?' Their eyes met for a minute.

'I need your tongue, fingers. Anything. Please.' Alice begged. Bella found to like Alice begging.

'I'll think about it,' Her own response shocked her, she hadn't ever been this dominating in bed... or life. Mentally shrugging it off Bella kissed Alice's pussy the way she would her mouth and then kissed her way towards her wife's navel which she explored with her tongue.

Alice was surprised at Bella's response but she loved this side of her wife. Seeing her so controlling made the whole experience more memorable for Alice, turning the sparks of pleasure into a whole burning fire.

Bella kissed Alice's nipples which were rock hard and pointing towards the ceiling, she ten bit down on them. Hard. Her bite elicited a moan filled with pleasure and pain from the raven-haired girl. Her hands started massaging and playing with Alice's breasts while her hand reached towards her wet centre and started rubbing her bundle of nerves the way she knew Alice liked.

Alice couldn't stop the whimpers of 'Please' and moans as Bella continued. She felt Bella's hot moth move towards her earlobe which she sucked and licked. Suddenly deciding to give her wife what she wanted Bella pressed her lips against Alice's soft lips while her hand moved from Alice's clit to her slick opening. She suddenly pushed three fingers inside the raven-haired girl, slowly pumping in and out while her thumb fondled her clit.

'Is this what you wanted?'

'Y-Yes' Alice moaned as she bucked her hips to try and increase the friction and speed, but she couldn't.

'Faster, please!' She managed to choke out.

'Since you've been so good...' Bella started to pump in and out, faster and faster. She kept circling her wife's clit and went back her breasts. She could feel Alice writhing underneath her and knew that she was close to release. As if to prove her point Alice said-

'I'm going to...' She arched her back as she felt the familiar tightening of muscles and...

It all stopped, she felt the fingers inside her still and the fiery passion leaves her with only a throb to keep her company. She opened her eyes to see her wife smirking at her.

'Why-why did you stop?' she stuttered breathlessly.

'Because me first.' with that, she kissed Alice and withdrew her fingers from her wife's cunt. She maintained eye contact with her and slowly licked her fingers clean making Alice moan. She scooped up some more of Alice's juices and put it into her mouth, Alice getting the message began to suck. Bella in turn perched herself on her wife's knees and slowly started humping herself, gradually increasing her pace while Alice kept sucking her fingers and looked at her wife's face, seeing the pleasure in her face.

Bella was biting her lip to stifle her moans, her head tilted back and her eyes hooded. Both their eyes were darkened with lust. Bella felt herself getting closer and leaned forward when Alice asked her to. She gasped and opened her eyes when she felt Alice bite her nipple and sure enough there she was.

In a quick movement, Bella's hands left her breasts and untied the bra which was tying her wife up. Once Alice was free she attacked Bella's breasts and her fingers made their way to her wife's clit.

The feeling of Alice sucking her breasts and playing with her clit while she humped here knee sent bolts of pleasure through Bella's body. She was hurtling towards her climax, losing control of her speed. Finally, Alice bit down on her nipple firmly and deliciously tugged her clit making Bella cry out and cum on her wife's knees. She collapsed on her wife's knees and kissed her.

Soon after Bella was out of her pleasure filled haze Alice kissed her again and then hopefully asked-

'My turn?' with a small pleading smile. Bella only smirked in an answer.

* * *

Panting the couple gazed at the moon as they lay together in tangled limbs.

'I like this side of you. So dominant.' whispered Alice.

'I like hearing you beg. We should do this more often' her wife replied turning to kiss her.

'We should' agreed Alice as hands started wandering again.

* * *

Please leave a review telling me what you think. Kudos is ALWAYS appreciated. Also please give me a follow on Tumblr I'm JediWitchVampireTribute -


End file.
